PARTY
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HANCHUL] Gara-gara pesta ulangtahun salah satu temannya, Hangeng lupa bahwa kekasihnya sedang menunggunya. [FICLET]


**PARTY**

 **Main Cast:** **Hangeng, Kim Heechul** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Together in all these memories...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hei!"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Hangeng yang sedang sibuk bersulang menoleh, bahkan di tengah-tengah riuhnya pesta, Hangeng bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara siapa itu. Sadar seseorang itu sangat dikenalnya, Hangeng tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Di sana, berdiri seseorang dengan rambut bob berwarna cokelat terang. Heechul, kekasihnya yang super eksentrik itu, berdiri di sana sambil melipat tangan. Oke, Heechul datang bukan tanpa alasan. Dia pasti bosan di suruh menunggu di hotel sendirian, sementara Hangeng mulai lupa waktu karena asyik menikmati pesta ulang tahun temannya.

"Aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwalku yang padat dan jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk menemuimu!"

Suasana yang tadinya riuh mendadak hening saat Heechul meninggikan nada suaranya, mereka semua akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Heechul dan berdiri lalu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Hei, siapa yang tidak tahu Kim Heechul? Anggota _boy group_ papan atas, yang juga kekasih Hangeng, _big brother_ mereka semua.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Hangeng menarik sebuah kursi untuk Heechul, ia tidak banyak bereaksi meski tahu Heechul sedang marah. Pada dasarnya, kunci menghadapi Heechul adalah sabar. Kalau dia sedang merajuk seperti sekarang, Hangeng hanya perlu memperlakukannya lebih lembut dari biasanya, maka amarahnya akan cepat hilang.

"Sebentar lagi? Ini hampir tengah malam!"

Lagi-lagi Hangeng tersenyum, ia mengambil piring dan menaruh beberapa makanan untuk di santap Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak istirahat saja di hotel? Sudah makan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat dan makan kalau kau belum pulang juga?"

Salah pertanyaan. Heechul jadi kembali menaikan nada suaranya, membuat semua orang menatap ke arah mereka. Dari pada menganggu kenyamanan orang yang sedang berpesta, Hangeng mengajak Heechul pindah ke kursi yang lain.

"Maaf."

Hangeng mengelus lembut rambut Heechul, kemudian turun ke tengkuknya, memijatnya dengan lembut agar Heechul sedikit rileks. Mungkin faktor lelah dan perjalanan yang jauh membuat Heechul kelelahan, itu sebabnya suasana hatinya jadi buruk.

"Aku bosan menunggu sendirian."

"Aku tahu."

Tatapan Heechul kembali melembut, jemari lentiknya mengelus wajah Hangeng. Ingin marah lebih lama, tapi apa daya? Heechul begitu merindukan sosok dihadapannya ini. Si bodoh yang selalu lupa waktu jika sudah bersama teman-temannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Pandangan Hangeng beralih pada bibir tebal Heechul, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir Heechul. Bibir yang selalu menciumnya sembarangan, bibir yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, dan bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menusuk.

"Hm, lima bulan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Hm."

Hangeng tidak tahan lagi, tangannya menarik bahu Heechul agar lebih mendekat padanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul dan mulai melumat bibir tebal itu. Jelas saja, aksi mereka mengundang banyak perhatian. Sebenarnya, ini pestanya siapa? Kenapa malah mereka yang mengundang banyak perhatian?

" _Get a room, please_?"

Suara Wenhan menghentikan ciuman Hangeng. Salah satu member _boy group_ UNIQ itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabadikan momen mereka.

"Kau cari mati?"

"Jangan marah, _Hyung_! Coba lihat kemari, aku akan memotret kalian sekali lagi."

Dalam posisi yang baru saja selesai ciuman, mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera. Oke, bersikap ramah di pesta orang lain adalah suatu keharusan, apa lagi ini pesta temannya Hangeng. Setidaknya, Heechul harus bersikap ramah meski suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Oke! Bagus sekali! Terima kasih, _Hyung_!"

Wenhan memekik kegirangan layaknya _fanboy_ , dia terkikik sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Apa mendapatkan foto Hangeng dan Heechul begitu membahagiakan untuknya? Kenapa bertingkah seperti baru mendapatkan lotre?

"Wenhan!"

Sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya, Hangeng memanggil Wenhan kembali. Wenhan hanya menoleh, ia malas kembali lagi ke tempat duduk Hangeng, tatapan Heechul sangat tidak ramah. Oke, Wenhan menganggu keintiman mereka tadi. Harus di akui, itu memang salah Wenhan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan di unggah ke media sosial! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan?"

"Oke!"

"Dia pasti mengunggahnya."

Pandangan Hangeng kembali pada Heechul, tatapannya memang sudah kembali lembut, tapi Hangeng tahu suasana hatinya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali. Biasanya, saat suasana hati Heechul sedang baik, dia akan berbaur dengan teman-temannya dan ikut gila bersamanya. Apa lagi ini pesta, Heechul suka dengan pesta.

"Lalu, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya membayangkan, akan sekeras apa jeritan _fangirls_ ketika melihat foto itu nanti."

Hangeng terkekeh, ia mengecup singkat bibir Heechul. Kekasihnya ini, kenapa terlihat sangat manis saat marah? Semakin di lihat, Hangeng semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Apa lagi, mereka jarang sekali bertemu, membuat Hangeng selalu merindukannya dan hampir gila karena sulit menemuinya jika dia sedang sibuk.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Hm."

Hangeng menarik tangan Heechul, menggenggamnya dengan erat agar kekasihnya merasa aman. Ia kemudian berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta, mereka mulai menggila karena minum alkohol terlalu banyak.

"Aku ingin segera sampai hotel."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa."

.

.

* * *

 **ooOHCOoo**

* * *

"Kenapa tiap kali kau kemari, tidak mau menginap di rumahku?"

"Akan ada banyak keributan, aku tidak suka."

Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng tanpa menoleh, ia sibuk mematut dirinya di cermin. Piyama baru yang dibelikan Hangeng lumayan juga, tapi warnanya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sudah berkali-kali Heechul meminta Hangeng membelikannya yang berwarna merah, tapi dia selalu membeli yang warna kuning.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

"Baik."

Lagi-lagi Heechul tidak menoleh, ia kini menyisir rambutnya sambil mengoleskan sesuatu ke wajahnya. Masih saja memperhatikan penampilannya, padahal dia sudah mau tidur.

 _Well_ , begitulah Kim Heechul.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana jadwalmu dengan Jungmo?"

"Sibuk."

Hangeng tidak tahan lagi, ia turun dari tempat tidur, lalu menarik Heechul hingga berbalik dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, sayang."

Telapak tangan Hangeng mengelus tengkuk Heechul. Ia sengaja bicara dengan nada super rendah di telinga Heechul, hingga Heechul melenguh dan memejamkan matanya.

"Saat kita bersama, perhatianmu hanya untukku."

Bibir Hangeng kembali melumat bibir Heechul, jemarinya melepaskan kancing piyama Heechul satu-persatu sambil terus mendorongnya ke arah tempat tidur. Oke, Hangeng ingin mereobaknya, tapi ia ingat piyama itu baru saja di beli. Kalau di robek lagi, Heechul akan memukul kepalanya dan memakinya sambil berteriak-teriak.

" _Ah_ —"

Heechul pasrah saat Hangeng mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, dan mulai mencumbui bahu dan seluruh permukaan dadanya. Piayamanya sudah terlepas total, untungnya Hangeng tidak merobeknya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Geng—itu— _ngh_."

Bibir Hangeng sudah sampai diselangkangannya, wajah Heechul semakin merona merah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi sehebat ini.

"Hm?"

Hangeng kembali ke atas setelah melucuti bagian bawah Heechul, ia mengelus wajah Heechul yang sudah berkeringat. Luar biasa manis, mata bulatnya, bibir tebalnya, lesung pipinya, semuanya manis, semuanya menjadi candu untuk Hangeng.

"Lakukan dengan cepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Yongsun _Hyung_ menunggu di bawah."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan pulang ke Korea malam ini juga."

"Kim Heechul!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hanya merealisasikan khayalan setelah liat foto yg beredar hahahah**

 **Gak di edit~~ cuma kelar setengah jam aja, maaf kl ada typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
